Moonlight
by Sakuracens
Summary: Ketika Sakura harus menghadapi kalau dia berada seribu tahun yang lalu, tepat ketika zaman samurai berlangsung dan hidup di antara belenggu pangeran-pangeran Uchiha. Misinya hanya satu, membuat kaisar keempat kerajaan Uchiha mempunyai nama bersih di masa mendatang. Warn! Mature Content, SasuSakuIta Pair.
1. Prologue

_Sakuracens proudly present_

 _Moonlight_

 _Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Romance, Angst, Drama_

 _PG-17_

 _Chapter_

 _XXX_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Aku mencintaimu, bahkan, untuk seribu tahun yang akan datang._

 _XXX_

Sakura menatap bayangan wajahnya pada kaca bedak sembari menggerutu dan memegang bibirnya yang sobek di ujung, darahnya sudah kering, tapi, sakitnya masih terasa hingga membuatnya meringis. Sialan pria itu. Kenapa harus menamparnya? Sebenarnya siapa yang salah di sini. Pria dengan nama Sasori itu sudah jelas-jelas berselingkuh. Tapi, kenapa dia yang di tampar. Kebalikan sekali.

Hatinya hancur, jelas. Melihat kekasih bercumbu di depan mata kemudian, menamparnya. Juga, hutang milik pria itu menjadi tanggungannya, brengsek. Sudah di tampar di tinggali hutang menumpuk.

Membuatnya menjadi kejar-kejaran lintah darat yang haus akan harta. Dia merasa frustasi, jadi, demi menenangkan diri Sakura memilih untuk duduk di pojok taman dekat danau, meminum _sake_ nya dengan brutal dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

Matanya menangkap seorang anak yang berjalan menuju danau tanpa pelampung. Berusaha untuk turun ke perahu apung dengan kaki kecilnya. Sakura mendengus, kemudian, kembali meminum alkoholnya. Berusaha tidak perduli. Karena dia selalu saja menjadi orang yang menyelamatkan orang lain, tidak pernah memikirkan diri sendiri. Biarlah kali ini dia egois. Sakura lelah untuk menjadi orang baik yang selalu di manfaatkan.

 **BYUR!**

Suara air membuat Sakura menoleh ke tempat anak tadi. Lalu, membulatkan matanya ketika melihat anak itu terlihat menggapai sesuatu di sekitarnya. Dia tenggelam! Dan entah kenapa anak tersebut telah sampai di tengah-tengah. Membuat hatinya tergoda untuk menolong.

"Aish! Jangan perdulikan anak itu, pasti ada orang yang melihatnya selain kau, Sakura!" Katanya pada diri sendiri, melihat ke sekeliling dan dia menyadari bahwa tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa ada anak berusia tujuh tahun sedang bertarung dengan kematian.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"KENAPA SELALU AKU?!" Teriaknya keras sembari berlari kencang menuju anak itu. Menceburkan diri, berenang sekuat tenaga. Menimbulkan bising, orang-orang di sekitar langsung terkesiap dan berteriak bingung ketika melihat seorang anak yang akan tenggelam di tengah danau dan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang berenang ke arah anak itu.

Ayah dari anak itu segera memasuki perahu dan mendayungnya cepat ke tengah, Sakura sudah memegang anak itu dan mendorongnya ke atas, menuju perahu yang di tumpangi oleh Ayah sang anak.

"Terimakasih! Biar ku bantu kau masuk ke perahu." Kata pria itu, mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura hendak menyambutnya, ketika, sesuatu menariknya ke dalam danau. Membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, paru-parunya seperti terisi air. Lalu, entah kenapa tubuhnya semakin lama semakin menuju dasar. Matanya membuka dan melihat gerhana matahari yang begitu sempurna di atas sana. Sampai, semuanya gelap. 

XXX 

******BYUR!**

Seorang lelaki dengan hanya memakai celana panjang warna hitam khas zaman edo tanpa atasan itu terlihat menceburkan diri di kolam pemandian dan terkekeh ketika mendengar gerutuan sang adik.

"Obito! Aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan gurita hidup kalau kau terus-terusan berlagak bak anak kecil." Teriak Shisui keras, menunjuk kakaknya dengan jari telunjuk menantang.

"Kau ini. Sopanlah sedikit dengan kakakmu, tahu!" Protes Obito sembari melotot.

Ya, mereka semua berada di pemandian khusus pangeran. Madara Uchiha, pangeran pertama sekaligus pangeran mahkota hanya menyeringai dan minum alkohol di kursi tanpa berminat untuk turun dan mandi di kolam dalam bersama adik-adik. Dia adalah anak dari ratu, permaisuri. Adik kandungnya, Izuna pangeran kedua tengah sibuk dengan olahraga _push up_ di sana. Sembari menggoda beberapa pelayan kerajaan yang genit.

Sedangkan, Obito dan Shisui, sama ibu sebagai selir pertama dari Yang Mulia. Sebagai pangeran ketiga dan keempat. Kakak-beradik itu tak pernah akur karena Shisui yang malu dengan sikap kakaknya yang kekanakan dan Obito yang tak pernah tahu kalau sikapnya itu memalukan.

Ada juga, Itachi dan Sasuke, sama ibu sebagai selir kedua dari Yang Mulia. Sebagai pangeran kelima dan keenam. Sasuke di kenal sebagai serigala anjing oleh masyarakat, dia adalah orang yang kejam dan keji, tak segan membunuh siapapun yang menentangnya. Maka, kalau dia ada suasana akan langsung mencekam dan menyeramkan. Itachi sendiri adalah seorang pangeran bijaksana yang ramah. Berkebalikan dengan adiknya.

"Shisui, ayo kita berlomba menahan nafas di kolam air panas di luar! Kau tahu di sana banyak kabut hangat yang membuat rileks." Kata Obito sembari berlari tergopoh keluar, kembali menceburkan diri ke kolam air panas yang terdapat uap-uap atau kabut hangat yang membuat mata terasa buram.

Obito segera melakukan kegiatan menyelam, menahan nafas di dalam air. Di saat bersamaan, seorang gadis berambut merah muda muncul dari dalam air dan bernafas sebanyak yang Ia bisa. Matanya menatap sekeliling linglung.

 _'Oh, aku baik-baik saja! Tapi, apakah tempat ini?_ ' Teriaknya dalam hati kemudian, menatap tempat yang di penuhi kabut itu dengan wajah yang bingung. Memundurkan dirinya ke belakang, sontak saja sebuah kepala menempel pada kakinya.

Lalu, dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura berteriak begitupula lelaki _topless_ yang tengah berenang di kakinya.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Obito segera menjerit kembali.

"KAKAK! ADA SEORANG PENGUNTIT!"

Seluruh pangeran Uchiha berdiri, mereka tentu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang menguntit karena kabut hangat yang lumayan tebal.

Obito segera bangkit dari kolam luar dan berlari ke kolam dalam. Sakura masih mematung, bingung. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Namun, ketika melihat seorang gadis seumuran dengannya, Sakura mengernyit.

Para pangeran berdiri menegakkan badan tapi, masih terdiam di tempat. Tidak berusaha untuk berlari dan melihat siapa penguntit yang di maksud Obito tersebut.

"Nona, sini!" Teriak gadis berambut biru itu. Mengibaskan tangannya seolah meminta Sakura untuk mendekat.

Tentu saja, Sakura yang linglung segera berlari menuju gadis dengan surai biru itu dengan segera.

Obito melotot kemudian, berteriak.

"HEI! DASAR PENGUNTIT! KAU INGIN LARI, HUH?!"

Obito segera menceburkan diri ke kolam luar lagi dan berusaha menangkap perempuan dengan tangannya, namun, sayang. Tidak berhasil. Perempuan itu sudah duluan pergi, sialan, kabut tebal ini menganggu penglihatan.

Itachi bergumam pada dirinya sendiri ketika samar-samar melihat surai basah gadis tersebut, "Sakura?"

Sakura masih linglung ketika perempuan berambut biru di depannya menariknya ke sebuah gua kemudian, mereka masih berjalan sampai ke sebuah tempat dimana orang-orang memakai baju dalaman kimono, mengguyur badan mereka dengan air panas yang berasal dari sumbernya langsung.

"Tunggu dulu. Siapa kau? Dimana ini?" Tanya Sakura sembari menghentikan langkah kakinya. Melepaskan pegangan tangan wanita bersurai biru itu dan melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan yang bodoh.

"Nona, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Ini di tempat pemandian terbesar di Konoha."

Sakura tersenyum bak orang gila dan menatap sekeliling lalu berucap dalam hati.

' _Oh, aku sudah mati ya? Apakah tempat ini akherat?_ '

Tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan, membentur bebatuan pemandian itu cukup keras. Membuat wanita berambut biru menjerit.

To be continued

A/N: ini remake dari dramakorea **Scarlet Heart: Ryeo** atau **Moonlover** jadi maaf banget kalo ada kesamaan ide dan alur karena emang aku buat begitu. Pair utama SasuSakuIta, harap suka ya. Banyangin aja kalo settingnya itu kayak game Basara atau anime zaman samurai, Jangan lupa review, kalau mau di lanjut, ne? Sankyu~ 


	2. Chapter 1

_Sakuracens proudly present_

 _Moonlight_

 _Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Romance, Angst, Drama_

 _PG-17_

 _Chapter_

 _XXX_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _Aku mencintaimu, bahkan, untuk seribu tahun yang akan datang._

 _XXX_

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan mendudukkan diri pada sebuah tempat tidur lipat khas zaman samurai yang mewah, pertanda tempat tidur yang tengah Ia gunakan ini merupakan tempat tidur kelas atas, bangsawan. Tangannya terangkat memegang sebuah kain yang melilit dahinya dengan pelan. Rasa pusing itu masih ada tapi, berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Lalu, suara batuk mengalihkan atensinya pada seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam legam yang tengah memegang sapu tangan sembari tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Wanita dengan kimono warna hitam serta tanda kipas merah putih di dada sebelah kanannya itu terlihat begitu cantik kalau saja wajahnya tidak terlalu pucat.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah." Katanya lembut sembari tersenyum lega. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung ketika melihat sikap wanita di depannya ini.

"Aku pikir kepala nona akan pecah ketika membentur batu itu! Karena benturannya sangat keras." Kata wanita berambut biru heboh. Membuat Sakura semakin mengernyit. Ini pasti bukan akherat apalagi surga, tak mungkin ada seorang bidadari yang batuk dan cerewet.

" _A-ano_ , apa kau mengenalku?" Tanya Sakura pelan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk. Dua wanita itu menatap satu sama lain kemudian, berteriak histeris dan memegang-megang badan Sakura acak. Seolah sedang khawatir.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau nona akan jadi seperti ini." Ujar wanita biru itu sembari menatap Sakura dengan memelas. Seakan sedih dengan keadaan Sakura yang sekarang.

"Namamu Haruno Sakura, adik termuda dari keluarga Uchiha tingkat tiga yang di tugaskan dari Kirigakure untuk menjagaku. Sedangkan, kita sekarang berada di paviliun milik Itachi- _sama_ , pangeran kelima." Kata wanita berambut hitam itu anggun.

Apa? Tunggu sebentar, dia pernah dengar nama Itachi dan Uchiha di suatu tempat. Biar dia memikirkan siapa mereka dahulu.

Lalu, sekian detik kemudian matanya membulat sempurna. Uchiha, klan yang mendirikan Jepang yang hidup saat zaman basara pada tahun 1007. Itu berarti seribu tahun sebelum 2017.

Segera tanpa babibu Sakura bangkit mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya, berlari menuju pintu. Keluar ruangan tersebut dan menatap sekeliling dengan bingung. Semuanya tampak tradisional di matanya.

Sebenarnya apa ini?!

' _Apakah aku ada di tubuh seseorang?_ ' Jeritnya dalam hati sembari menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

Konan dan Izumi yang melihat gadis itu terlihat sedih, jadi, mereka berkesimpulan bahwa Sakura telah kehilangan ingatannya karena benturan itu atau hal yang lainnya. Apalagi, Izumi yang merupakan kakak tertua dari gadis itu. Jadi, dia merasa tidak becus mengurusnya.

Sakura Haruno bukanlah darah murni Uchiha, dia di adopsi oleh keluarga Uchiha tingkat tiga karena sebatang kara. Sebelum meninggal, Ibu dan Ayah Izumi meminta seluruh keluarga membawa Sakura ke Konoha dan menjaga gadis itu dengan baik.

Keluarga Uchiha memiliki lima tingkat. Tingkat pertama adalah bangsawan yang lahir dari raja. Tingkat kedua adalah bangsawan yang lahir dari menteri. Tingkat ketiga adalah bangsawan yang lahir dari cendekiawan. Tingkat empat adalah saudagar kaya. Terakhir, tingkat lima adalah bangsawan rendah yang lahir dari prajurit.

Sakura berjalan ke arah Izumi dan memegang pundak wanita itu dengan agak kencang, "Dimanakah aku?!"

"Kau berada di kerajaan Uchiha yang berada di Konoha sebagai kerajaan terbesar di seluruh wilayah _Nippon_ dengan Indra- _sama_ sebagai kaisar." Jawab Izumi mengedipkan matanya bingung sekaligus khawatir dengan sikap adiknya yang aneh.

Sakura kembali menjerit tertahan. Astaga, jadi, ini benar-benar terjadi. Dia terlempar seribu tahun yang lalu. Ini hal yang mengerikan.

"Aish! Bagaimana ini?!" Sakura mengacak rambut merah mudanya frustasi. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi tontonan menarik bagi pelayan-pelayan.

Tentu saja, seharusnya, Sakura Haruno adalah gadis yang dingin, tidak peduli dan tidak pernah menunjukan perasannya. Dia kenal sebagai antisosial yang jarang sekali berbicara. Namun, ini berbeda. Mereka melihat nona muda mereka tengah menghentak-hentakkan kaki serta mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tontonan yang menarik serta jarang terjadi.

Izumi memegang pundak sang adik. Menenangkan gadis itu dan menatap wajahnya dengan senyum lembut. Wajah pucatnya membuat Sakura terdiam sebentar dan memandang wanita bersurai hitam itu dengan bingung.

"Aku adalah kakak tertuamu dan ini adalah Konan sebagai pelayan pribadimu. Kau telah kehilangan ingatan, tapi, jangan khawatir. Ingatan itu akan kembali sedikit demi sedikit." Katanya sembari memegang sisi wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya.

Namun, ketika dia sadar dengan apa yang dirinya lakukan, Sakura berlari menuju kamar dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Menangis dalam diam, dia bingung dan takut dengan yang baru saja terjadi.

Terakhir yang dia ingat adalah dirinya tenggelam di danau, Tokyo. Bukannya berada di Konoha yang merupakan ibukota dari Jepang zaman samurai atau menjadi seorang adik dari Izumi Uchiha yang merupakan istri sah dari pangeran kelima, Itachi. Semuanya terasa membingungkan serta tiba-tiba yang membuatnya frustasi dan tertekan.

Entah telah berapa lama dia merenungi nasibnya ini, suara gedoran dan bujukan terdengar dari luar. Dia tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah keluar dari tempat ini dan kembali ke rumahnya, masa depan lebih tepatnya dan memikirkan cara membalas dendam paling licik kepada Sasori. Bukannya terkurung di Konoha dengan orang-orang dalam buku sejarah.

Itachi datang dan melihat istrinya Izumi serta pelayan setia adik iparnya yang bernama Konan tengah mondar-mandir di depan paviliun milik Sakura. Izumi terbatuk keras yang membuat Itachi khawatir dan segera melangkah mendekati istrinya tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Itachi pada Konan yang memasang wajah cemas. Konan memandang sang majikan dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Sakura menceburkan diri di air selama dua jam dan tidak kembali. Tabib berkata kalau dia berhenti bernafas,"

Perkataan Izumi membuat Itachi membelalak serta menahan nafas.

"Jadi Sakura meninggal dunia, begitu?" Tanya Itachi dengan suara pelan. Izumi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, dia kembali lagi dan hilang ingatan. Tapi, Sakura tak ingin keluar setelah mengetahui tentang dirinya yang asli." Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya ketika mendengar jawaban sang istri yang mengejutkan. Jadi, ketika Sakura menahan nafas di kolam luar tempat pemandian para pangeran dia hilang ingatan?

"Konan, bawa Izumi ke kamarnya. Aku akan membujuk Sakura keluar dari kamar."

Wanita berambut biru itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menuntun Izumi menuju paviliun utama.

 **BRAK!**

Itachi mendobrak pintu geser itu hingga hancur dengan menggunakan lengan dan menemukan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Diam dan menatapnya dalam dengan kedua bola mata jernih yang masih mengalirkan _liquid-liquid_ bening.

Itachi tidak tahu kenapa, tapi, hatinya terasa nyeri ketika melihat air mata dari mata indah milik Sakura. Sedang gadis itu menatap seorang pria berambut panjang warna hitam legam yang memasang wajah cemas.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak mau keluar dari kamar? Kau membuat kakakmu serta konan cemas." Kata pria itu pelan sembari menatap Sakura yang juga melakukan hal sama.

Gadis itu menghela nafas kemudian, menitikkan air mata kembali. Perasaannya saat ini masih kalut. Dia bingung harus bagaimana.

Itachi tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura yang masih menatap pria yang di asumsikan sebagai pangeran kelima, Itachi Uchiha dengan mata yang melebar.

"Sakura, jangan takut. Aku membawamu ke tempat ini, jadi aku akan melindungimu hingga akhir. Bahkan, ketika ingatanmu hilang. Aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu."

Sakura menerima uluran tangan dari Itachi dan tersenyum walau sedikit. Setidaknya, dia punya seseorang yang dapat di percayai di masa ini.

Kala itu, Sakura tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar paviliun bersama Konan, dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat aneh di mata semua orang karena dirinya sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia normal, jadi, dirinya tidak akan di nilai aneh dan memalukan.

Karena Konan tahu kalau sang majikan hilang ingatan, maka, dia mengajak Sakura berjalan-jalan. Sekedar mengingatkan Sakura tentang kenangan-kenangan yang gadis itu buat dahulu.

"Nona Sakura suka bermain panah." Kata Konan yang hanya di balas anggukan paham oleh Sakura.

"Jadi, aku suka bermain anak panah dan aku di sini untuk menemani saudari tertua. Kau adalah pelayan setiaku'kan Konan- _san_?"

Konan menghentikan langkahnya yang tentu saja membuat Sakura juga. Wanita berambut biru itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dan menatap Sakura cemas.

"Nona ada apa dengan anda? Kenapa memanggilku dengan _suffix_ sehingga begitu sopan?!"

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan ketika mendnegar protes Konan kemudian, kembali berjalan menuju sebuah kolam kecil. Dia menatap Izumi dan Itachi dari kejauhan. Pasangan suami istri itu begitu intim dan mesra. Membuat Sakura cemburu karena seumur hidup, dia tidak pernah di perlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang lelaki.

Apalagi, dia harus mengingat seorang pengkhianat Sasori. Huh, sepertinya _mood_ -nya langsung turun drastis ketika memikirkan lelaki bersurai merah darah tersebut. Ini zaman basara yang tentu saja Sasori brengsek itu tidak ada.

Sakura memikirkan hal positif yang dia dapat karena terlempar seribu tahun yang lalu. Sasori tidak ada di sini dan hutang-hutang lelaki itu tidak akan menjadi tanggungannya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda yang di gerai namun, sedikit sisi kanan dan kiri di kepang serta di lingkarkan ke belakang dan diberi hiasan bunga itu terlihat begitu cantik. Apalagi, ketika memakai kimono berbahan sutra berwarna merah muda dengan bordir bunga Sakura membuatnya begitu menawan.

Sakura menatap Itachi yang memperlakukan istrinya lembut dengan penuh kekaguman.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut biru juga di gerai sama seperti Sakura datang dan langsung berkata.

"Tidak baik menatap seorang lelaki yang sudah beristri."

Konan yang menyadari wanita itu langsung membungkuk. Berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang masih berdiri tegak menatap wanita angkuh di depannya dengan nyalang. Panik tidak juga memberi hormat kepada putri berambut biru di depannya, Konan memaksa Sakura untuk menghormati putri yang mempunyai nama Hinata tersebut.

"Biarkan saja, ku dengar dia hilang ingatan. Tapi, tak kusangka dia juga kehilangan sopan santun."

Sakura menatap Hinata di depannya dengan tidak terima. Lalu, di lihatnya baik-baik wanita di depannya tersebut. Mulai dari tangan Hinata yang terkepal seolah menahan amarah hingga senyuman bengkok yang meremehkan.

Tentu saja sebagai wanita _modern_ yang telah memiliki banyak pengalaman. Dia tahu kalau Hinata adalah wanita angkuh dan dirinya tidak bisa di lecehkan begitu saja oleh seorang wanita kuno!

HA! Dia sudah memiliki banyak sekali kejadian dan hal ini sama sekali tidak berarti kalau di bandingkan dengan kehidupannya di masa mendatang.

Sakura segera tersenyum lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata.

"Bilang saja kau tidak suka padaku. Aku sudah mengalami banyak hal di hidup ini dan sikapmu itu tak akan mempengaruhiku sama sekali!"

Hinata yang mendengar hal tersebut tak terima.

"Dasar wanita jalang!" Teriak Hinata, Sakura melotot. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan harga dirinya terinjak-injak oleh wanita kolot sepertinya! Belum sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Itachi telah mendatangi mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Itachi, Hinata langsung membungkukkan badan hormat. Sedang, Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada, merasa kesal.

Itachi segera menyuruh Sakura menemuinya di perustakaan paviliun.

"Kau hilang ingatan. Pasti kau tidak ingat aku'kan?" Tanya Itachi sembari memilih buku-buku di perpustakaan tersebut.

"Kata Konan anda adalah pangeran kelima, Itachi- _sama_. Kau tahu, tidak usah khawatir tentangku. Aku akan bak-baik saja dan maaf telah merepotkan."

Itachi yang tadinya tengah memilih buku tiba-tiba saja telah berada tepat di depan Sakura. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis berambut gulali itu. Hingga membuat Sakura terkejut karena perlakuan sang pangeran.

"Kau menjadi orang yang berbeda. Tapi, aku menyukainya. Tetaplah seperti ini."

To be continued

A/N: Maaf kalau ada typo hehehe, soalnya kami update terlalu cepat. Berhubung mungkin, bakal sulit update pas minggu-minggu akhir puasa yang super sibuk. Chapter ini full banget sama Itasaku Oh ya, alur ceritanya bakal agak beda kok sama **moonlover**. Jadi, kalau mau di lanjutkan silahkan review, oke?

 **Chit-chat with Sakuracens!**

sitilafifah989: ini udah di lanjutin bae, review lagi ya? Wkwk.

YuiSaku-chii: Oke deh, ini juga udah update tercepat. Pasti di lanjutin sampai akhir kok tenang aja.

RAN UCHIDA: Udah next ya, jangan lupa review? Awww, makasih udah dibilang keren padahal kami baru belajar.

Yori Suzuki: Chapter ini udah dapet feel-nya belum? Kami takutnya malah garing banget makanya agak gimana gitu pas di ketik maklumlah newbie.

hanazono yuri: Sudah ya

beautifullcreature: Kami enggak menjamin fict ini bakal tuntas loh :' soalnya takut gak dapet feel.

AmmaAyden: Aamiin. Semoga aja bisa tuntas, iyanih Sakura terlalu tertekan pas bangun udah ada di zaman dulu.

shirazen: Kalo hurt banyak gimana dong? Wkwkwk makasih buat spiritnya! :*

: Syukur deh kalo ada yang ngerti XD soalnya agak susah nulisin remake drama

CEKBIOAURORAN: Auroranku sayang :* makasih ih udah mau review, jangan lupa review lagi ya? Makasih~

ALSKY: Ini termasuk update kilat nggak sih? XD di usahain deh sama kami

Khoerun904: Udah ya bae

Tectona Grandis: Sama siapa ya? Rahasia deh, pokoknya di baca sampai akhir kalau mau tau XD

matarinegan: Siapa sih yang gak mau jadi rebutan pangeran-pangeran ganteng?

Nica-Kun: Kami juga suka kok sama dramanya maka dari itu lahirlah fict remake yang gak mutu ini wkwk

i'm Sai: Ciee nunggu...:*

Jangan lupa review, jangan sungkan PM juga kami enggak galak kok


	3. Chapter 2

_Sakuracens proudly present_

 _Moonlight_

 _Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Romance, Angst, Drama_

 _PG-17_

 _Chapter_

 _XXX_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _Aku mencintaimu, bahkan, untuk seribu tahun yang akan datang._

 _XXX_

Sakura menatap lampion hasil buatan tangannya yang begitu kacau dengan wajah yang frustasi. Astaga, kenapa sulit sekali merangkai kertas-kertas berwarna itu menjadi sebuah lampion dengan bentuk sederhana seperti bunga teratai?! Hinata dan Izumi yang sedari tadi berada di ruangan sama serta melakukan kegiatan serupa dengan Sakura itu hanya diam dan mengerutkan alisnya tatkala melihat tingkah Sakura yang begitu aneh. Semua orang di Konoha bisa merangkai lampion, tapi, kenapa gadis bangsawan yang merupakan keluarga dari Uchiha ini tidak bisa melakukan hal umumnya di lakukan? Ah, apa karena dia hilang ingatan?

"Kau akan merusak perayaan musim semi kalau lampion jelek milikmu di pajang dekat kuil." Ujar Hinata dengan nada menghina di dalamnya. Wajah Sakura merah, menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Gadis kolot ini tidak tahu dengan siapa dia berurusan rupanya! Sakura Haruno, gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun yang di tahun 2017 bekerja sebagai penjaja _makeup_ dan guru karate sabuk hitam. Bisa saja dia mematahkan leher Hinata saat ini, tapi, Sakura masih ingat kejadian kemarin siang dimana Itachi- _sama_ memarahinya karena membentak seorang bangsawan. Dia tidak mau menambah masalah lagi. Jadi, Sakura memutuskan untuk diam dan tersenyum paksa.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu tugas yang lebih mudah? Hilang ingatanmu merepotkan semua orang," Ucap Hinata sembari menghentikan kegiatan merangkainya dan menatap Sakura dengan mata keperakan miliknya. Sakura terperanjat, tapi dengan cepat menguasai dirinya lagi. Dia tak ingin merasa bodoh di zaman ini, di waktu mendatang saja dia memiliki banyak kelebihan dan prestasi dalam berbagai bidang baik akademik maupun non-akademik. Jadi, dia tidak boleh kalah dalam zaman yang kuno ini! Dia manusia _modern_ , tidak bisa mengalah dan membiarkan harga dirinya terus terinjak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan hal itu." Kata Sakura dengan mantap, membuat Izumi menyunggungkan senyum bangga atas perkataan Sakura yang menantang. Izumi tahu kalau adiknya ini berbeda dari biasanya. Semenjak hilang ingatan, Sakura menjadi pribadi yang begitu ceria dan enerjik. Berkebalikan dengan Sakura yang dulu murung dan pendiam. Jadi, biar bagaimanapun hilang ingatan juga memberi berkah pada Sakura, gadis itu jadi punya semangat hidup dan Izumi senang melihatnya begitu.

"Pergilah dan buatkan bubur di _paviliun_ depan untuk para pekerja yang akan memasangkan lampion-lampion di sepanjang danau dekat kuil. Bubur itu harua terus di aduk agar memiliki tekstur yang halus." Kata Hinata sembari kembali merangkai lampion itu dengan tangannya. Sakura berdiri dan segera melangkah menuju _paviliun_ depan, mengambil wadah besar dan segera menyulutkan api. Memasukkan beberapa bahan yang telah di racik oleh pelayan dan terus mengaduk bubur itu. Namun, sebelum itu dia sudah menyingsingkan lengan kimono dan menyanggul rambut merah mudanya agar mempermudah saat mengaduk bubur tersebut

"Ah!" Teriak gadis itu keras sembari meletakkan pengaduk kayu besar dengan muka masah. Wajahnya kini cemong, dengan di hiasi oleh hitam-hitam di pipi, hidung, dan kening ini pasti karena asap hasil pembakaran di obor sehingga membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu kotor.

"Hinata atau siapapun itu. Dasar tidak berperasaan! Bubur ini sangat banyak dan dia memang sengaja membuatku terus-terusan terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Badanku pegal semua!" Kata Sakura sembari memukul-mukul pelan lengannya yang terasa mau copot. Hah, sepertinya dia harus berolahraga sedikit agar tubuhnya bisa sedikit segar.

Jadi, Sakura memutuskan untuk merentangkan tangannya ke atas kemudian menyampingkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri bak orang yang sedang senam. Setidaknya, gerakan-gerakan sederhana ini membuat tubuhnya teras lebih bugar.

Itachi yang tak sengaja lewat menangkap Sakura yang tengah melakukan kegiatan senam dengan aneh. Oh ayolah, ini zaman dimana semuanya belum mengenal hal-hal seperti itu. Ini zaman kolot dimana hukum alam berlaku dengan sangat baik. Yang punya kuasa akan di takuti dan yang punya kasta rendah akan di sia-sia. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Sakura yang kembali mengaduk bubur itu dengan wajah yang lucu karena di beberapa tempat terdapat hitam-hitam karena efek pembakaran. Gadis itu menjadi pantang menyerah dan semangat menjalani sesuatu. Membuat hati Itachi bergetar di buatnya.

Setelah membuat bubur sialan itu berjam-jam, Sakura memutuskan untuk berkeliling ke pasar dengan wajah yang masih di penuhi hitam-hitam. Namun, meskipun begitu, tak ada orang yang berani menertawai wajahnya itu. Di lihat saja dari pakaian mewah serta tanda kipas merah putih di punggungnya sudah membuktikan bahwa gadis dengan wajah yang cemong ini adalah bagian dari keluarga bangsawan. Jadi, para penduduk memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya. Sakura sendiri hanya ingin melepas lelah. Dia berada tepat di samping sebuah jurang yang di bawahnya terdapat sungai yang begitu deras. Sakura masih sibuk melihat jurang di bawahnya, menghitung berapa panjang jurang ini dan apa yang terjadi bila seandainya dia terjatuh.

"Anjing serigala datang!" Sebuah teriakan membuat Sakura membalikkan badannya. Secepat kilat, seorang lelaki berambut _raven_ yang menaiki kuda hitam menerobos pasar yang ramai. Tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang berjalan. Dia terus menerobos. Orang-orang pun sudah tahu, kalau tidak menyingkir sendiri maka kau akan tertabrak. Karena anjing serigala tidak segan-segan menabrak orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sakura memekik tertahan ketika keranjang punggung seorang laki-laki tidak sengaja mengenainya. Sehingga keseimbangannya goyah. Dia menutup matanya ketika sudah berada di ujung jurang. Sakura siap dengan segala hal yang terjadi karena dirinya yakin bahwa dia akan mati kali ini.

Namun, setelah beberapa detik semuanya baik-baik saja. Jadi, Sakura membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di atas sebuah kuda dengan belitan lengan di pinggangnya oleh pemuda berambut raven yang terlihat begitu tampan di mata sang gadis gulali. Sakura tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia menggumamkan kata-kata _'woah'_ yang hanya bisa di dengarkan olehnya berulang.

Tiba-tiba saja kuda yang dia bersama lelaki ini berhenti begitu saja. Membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung. Lalu, lelaki itu dengan brutalnya mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh dari kuda hitam tersebut. Membuat gadis itu mengusap pantatnya yang terasa nyeri karena benturan keras tiba-tiba yang dia dapatkan dari lelaki yang sama sekali tidak bisa memperlakukan seorang gadis!

"HEI! KAU! LAKI-LAKI PANTAT AYAM!" Teriak Sakura murka, rahang lelaki itu mengeras ketika mendengar perkataan gadis yang terkesan mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan suara dalam yang mengerikan namun, bagi Sakura hal itu tidak membuatnya takut sama sekali. Saat ini, yang ada di pikiran gadis itu adalah bagaimana caranya agar lelaki pantat ayam ini belajar sopan santun dan menghargai perempuan.

"YA! KAU HARUSNYA TIDAK MENUMPANGI KUDA SEMENA-MENA! INI JALAN YANG BANYAK ORANG LEWATI BUKAN JALAN MILIKMU SENDIRI. JUGA, BERSIKAPLAH LEBIH BAIK KEPADA PEREMPUAN! DASAR TIDAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN!" Lelaki itu menyeringai sempurna, kemudian, menatap Sakura dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sakura yang mendumel tidak jelas. Ternyata banyak sekali orang yang menyebalkan di zaman ini.

Lihat saja! Kalau dia menemukan tuan pantat ayam itu lagi, Sakura akan menendang bokongnya dengan keras seperti apa yang telah lelaki itu lakukan padanya!

Konan berlari tergopoh mendekati Sakura yang masih mendenguskan nafasnya kesal. Wanita biru itu membuat gadis gulali di depannya mengerut bingung. Kenapa wajah Konan begitu cemas dan takut? Apa terjadi sesuatu di paviliun?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura tidak bisa menutupi suara penasarannya.

Konan mengatur nafasnya dan menunjuk ke arah _paviliun_ dekat bukit itu. Membuat Sakura tambah mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Hatinya masih panas dan semua orang terlihat begitu aneh.

"Apa yang nona lakukan disini?! Hinata- _sama_ telah mencari Anda kemanapun, Anda harus menemuinya sebelum dia mengaku, Nona Sakura!"

Oh, tidak.

Dia akan mati kali ini. Balas dendamnya nanti saja dulu, yang penting dia harus kembali membuat bubur agar semuanya terselesaikan dengan baik. Dia sudah muak berurusan dengan gadis beriris keperakan yang super duper menyebalkan serta cerewet itu

Setelah membersihkan wajahnya dengan air dan menyisir rambut panjangnya menggunakan tangan seadanya, Sakura berjalan menuju paviliun yang di tunjukan oleh Konan dimana si wanita kolot Hyuuga itu berada. Cih, kenapa semenjak ada si Hyuuga itu hidupnya di zaman ini makin runyam?!

Sakura berjalan mengendap bersama pelayan-pelayan yang membawa bubur untuk di persembahkan kepada pangeran-pangeran Uchiha. Dia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tiang ketika sudah sampai dan mengintip sedikit ke arah Itachi yang tengah tersenyum ke arah pelayan yang memberinya semangkuk bubur buatan tangan Sakura.

Astaga, dia merasa bangga ketika Itachi tersenyum menikmati bubur itu. Sakura terus mengintip sang kakak ipar dari balik tiang itu. Sedangkan Obito yang tadinya tengah memakan _mochi_ miliknya menghentikan kegiatan tatkala matanya menangkap gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berdiri di balik tiang besar.

Otak Obito langsung saja mengatakan bahwa gads itu adalah gadis yang mengintip para pangeran ketika sedang mandi di pemandian! Segera, Obito menarik tangan gadis itu hingga semua atensi pangeran Uchiha teralihkan.

Sakura menutup matanya erat, astaga, dia tidak tahu kalau pangeran yang memergokinya di kolam bebeerapa hari yag lalu ada di sini. Semua ini karena dirinya hanya fokus pada Itachi, sialan! Sakura kau akan habis!

"Apakah aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" Tanya Obito sembari menatap lekat gadis cantik di depannya ini menyelidik. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura menutupi rasa gugupnya yang telah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat sebelumnya?" Tanya Obito lagi.

"Tidak." Sakura kembali memalingkan mukanya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Obito. Sedangkan pangeran ketiga dari kerajaan Uchiha itu mengamati gadis di depannya baik-baik sebelum berteriak yang membuat semua orang tercengang, kecuali Itachi tentu saja

"KAU! KAU ADALAH GADIS PENGUNTIT ITU! KAU GADIS YANG MEMATA-MATAI KAMI SAAT MANDI!"

Sakura melotot kemudian, berlari keluar dengan sekuat tenaga. Ya ampun, dia seperti kriminal! Gadis itu bersembunyi di balik pohon besar dan sedikit mengintip saat suara Obito terdengar berteriak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'gadis penguntit'

Setelah suara itu hilang, Sakura mengelus dadanya lega dan menoleh ke kanan-ke kiri memastikan bahwa pangeran ketiga itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Lalu, gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan menuju gerbang pintu keluar istana. Dia tidak tahan lagi berada di sini, bisa-bisa dirinya mati muda.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pangeran Obito yang tengah mengintip seseorang dari celah di pintu geser yang kertasnya berlubang. Sampai teriakan Konan segera mengudara, gadis itu tahu kalau ada orang yang mengintipnya dari luar.

Segera, Obito berlari namun, langsung di halangi oleh Sakura.

"Minta maaf pada Konan, pangeran." Ujar Sakura dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Obito mendenguskan nafasnya kasar.

"Untuk apa? Aku adalah seorang pangeran yang terhormat, kata maaf tidak ada dalam diriku." Sakura tertawa remeh ketika mendnegar pernyataan Obito yang sungguh memalukan.

"Minta maaf atau ku pukul kau di sini."

"Jadi, kau mau memukulku? Silahkan, kau itu hanya sebutir beras yang tidak ada apa-apanya."

Sakura menyeringai, namun, Obito sudah terlebih dahulu melewati tubuhnya. Jadi, Sakura harus mengejar lelaki itu dan menjatuhkannya dengan tendangan kaki.

Obito terjatuh dan melotot pada Sakura yang tengah tersenyum.

"Kau punya kesempatan kedua untuk meminta maaf pada Konan." Kata gadis itu lagi. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seolah sedang menunggu permintaan maaf yang terucap dari Obito untuk pelayan kesayangannya Konan.

Namun, Obito yang tadinya terjatuh berdiri dan mendekatkan diri ke arah sakura.

"Aku tidak salah." Segera, dia menjambak rambut panjang Sakura yang membuat Sakura berteriak kesakitan. Hei, ini curang! Dasar lelaki pengecut, menjambak rambut panjang di gerai adalah hal yang mudah dan memalukan bagi lelaki sejati kalau pangeran ini sadar!

Seluruh pangeran terlihat berlari tergopoh keluar saat teriakan Sakura terdengar begitu jelas. Itachi juga melihat sang adik ipar yang di jambak dengan khawatir.

Sakura segera menendang tulang kering Obito dengan kuat membuat lelaki itu mengaduh kesakian dan memegang tulang keringnya. Sakura tersenyum.

Obito kembali bangkit dan menjatuhkan Sakura ke tanah. Terjadilah pertengkaran sengit antara dua insan itu. Namun, sebagai seorang guru karate di masa datang, Sakura langsung saja bisa menguasai keadaan. Semula dirinya yang berada di bawah Obito, kini, sudah berada di atas pangeran itu dalam hitungan detik.

Membuat semua pangeran, pelayan, dan beberapa prajut istana yang melihat perkelahian itu melongo di buatnya. Gadis ini bukan gadis biasa. Bahkan, kaki Sakura dengan lihainya mengunci lengan Obito sehingga laki-laki itu tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan sama sekali.

"Kau adalah lelaki menyedihkan yang tak tahu malu, dasar tukang aniaya dan mesum!" Kata Sakura sembari memukul-mukul Obito yang berada di bawahnya.

"Apa kau yakin akan aman setelah ini? Dasar gadis cabul." Kata Obito sambil menjulurkan lidah, mengejek. Membuat Sakura geram.

Lalu, Sakura membenturkan kepalanya dengan keras ke kepala Obito. Membuat teriakan kesakitan Obito menggema di udara. Sakura menyeringai, tak ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan kepalanya yang keras karena sudah lebih dari lima tahun dia berlatih memecahkan batu bersama sang legendaris, Jiraya- _sensei_! Tak ada hal yang tidak bisa di pecahkan oleh kepala super kuat Sakura ini!

HA!

Sakura bangkit dan membersihkan kimononya yang kotor dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Obito yang masih di atas tanah, memegangi dahinya yang memar kesakitan. Lalu, berlalu sembari menggandeng Konan yang tengah _shock_ keluar istana. Gadis berambut gulali itu merasa menang atas perkelahian dengan sang pangeran yang lemah.

Sedangkan Itachi, Izuna, dan Shisui yang berada di sana menganga kaget ketika melihat seorang gadis super kuat berhasil membuat Obito gulung-gulung kesakitkan di bawah tanah.

"DASAR GADIS MONSTER!" Teriak Obito sembari memegangi dahinya yang berdenyut nyeri setelah gadis berambut merah muda itu membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala sang pangeran ketiga dengan keras. Sedangkan, Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengar jeritan Obito.

Siapa suruh melawan seorang guru besar karate seantero Tokyo?

To be continued

A/N: Maaf mulai besok kami _slow update_ karena mendekati lebaran dan semua member **sakuracens** mudik ke kampung halaman masing-masing, sebelum itu mohon maaf lahir dan batin kalau kita semua punya salah sama kalian baik di sengaja maupun tidak, kami minta maaf banget :') oke jangan lupa review seperti biasa kalau mau di lanjutkan! Sankyu~


	4. Chapter 3

_Sakuracens proudly present_

 _Moonlight_

 _Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Romance, Angst, Drama_

 _PG-17_

 _Chapter_

 _XXX_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _Aku mencintaimu, bahkan, untuk seribu tahun yang akan datang._

 _XXX_

"Woah! Lihatlah luka lebam di pelipismu ini, Aniki!" Teriak Shisui heboh setelah melihat luka lebam warna keunguan di pelipis kakaknya tersebut. Dia tidak menyangka kalau gadis berambut merah muda yang pendek itu bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Obito yang badannya dua kali lebih besar darinya.

Obito mendengsukan nafasnya kasar kemudian, mengelus-elus pelipisnya yang masih terasa nyeri tersebut dengan pelan. Sialan, harga dirinya terinjak-injak kalau begini. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang gadis yang bisa mengalahkannya?!

"Hahaha! Obito, kau harusnya belajar seni bela diri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke." Komentar Izuna sembari tertawa mengejek. Membuat Obito semakin kesal bukan kepalang. Dia merutuki dirinya yang sekarang ini terlihat lebih lemah.

"Mana mungkin dia mau? Sasuke'kan anjing serigala yang liar. Dia bisa saja langsung mati saat latihan karena Sasuke marah dengan sikapnya terlalu lemah itu." Ejek Shisui lagi, membuat Obito langsung bangkit dan menatapnya tajam.

"Obito- _sama_ , duduklah kembali. Saya akan mengoleskan salep untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dan memarnya." Ujar salah seorang tabib, Obito terpaksa kembali duduk dan menuruti tabib tersebut. Dia terlalu takut untuk membantah si tabib, Orochimaru.

"Aish, aku tidak bisa mengobati luka kecil ini sekarang. Aku harus menemui gadis monster itu dan membuat perhitungan." Ujar Obito kepada Orochimaru yang telah mengeluarkan tatapan mematikannya.

"Ayolah, Obito- _sama_. Apa maksud anda Nona Sakura adalah musuhmu sekarang? Ku dengar dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Bukankah seharusnya anda bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengannya langsung? Jarang-jarang ada seorang gadis cantik pemberani'kan?" Ujar Orochimaru sembari mengoleskapn salep itu dengan kain di pelipis memar Obito.

"Benar juga. Mungkin dia adalah takdirmu, Aniki." Setuju Shisui mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Obito mendengus kemudian, menatap Shisui, Izuna, dan Orochimaru yang tengah tersenyum misterius dengan sebal.

"Dia sudah di takdirkan untuk menjadi musuhku!" Bantah Obito keras. Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah Obito tersebut. Sudah jelas sekali kalau lelaki ini hanya salah tingkah.

"Mungkin, gadis itu benar-benar tertarik padamu. Buktinya, kalau tidak menyukaimu tidak mungkin dia menyentuhmu atau bahkan menghajarmu'kan? Dia gadis yang benar-benar unik." Ujar Orochimaru lagi, membuat atensi Obito terarah kepadanya.

"Apakah benar kalau dia tertarik kepadaku, Orocimaru?" Tanya Obito penasaran. Membuat semuanya menahan tawa, mereka tahu kalau Obito telah menyukai Sakura walau lelaki itu berakting seolah membenci gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Mungkin saja. Kita tidak pernah tahu pikiran seorang gadis'kan?" Kata Izuna sembari tersenyum. Obito menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Raja datang dan membuat semua orang kelabakan.

"Bagus. Kalian sangat rukun, aku sangat suka melihatnya." Ujar Raja Indra sembari tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya terlihat rukun. Namun, matanya menangkap sebuah memar di pelipis pangeran ketiga, Obito.

"Darimana kau dapat memar itu, Obito?" Tanya Raja Indra dengan nada rendah, membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menghormati sekaligus takut kepada sang Raja.

"E-etto...terjadi perkelahian, Yang Mulia." Jawab Obito dengan nada bicara yang gugup. Dia takut kalau Yang Mulia ayahnya menghukum Sakura.

"Siapa?" Desak Yang Mulia lagi. Membuat semua orang meneguk ludahnya kasar, Obito tidak bisa mengatakan siapa yang memukulnya karena hal itu akan membuat Sakura dalam bahaya.

"Yang Mulia, Nona Sakura yang melakukannya." Kata Izuna yang membuat Obito langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya, menatap Izuna yang memasang wajah datar dengan tidak percaya.

Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya berkata seperti itu di saat Obito mati-matian menyembunyikannya dari Raja?!

"Sakura? Bukankah dia sepupu jauh dari Izumi Uchiha?" Tanya sang Raja memastikan. Semua orang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Hukum dia. Potong lengannya!" Perintah Yang Mulia tegas. Membuat semua orang membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Memotong lengan seorang gadis yang sebenarnya menegakkan keadilan sangatlah tidak adil.

"YANG MULIA! JANGAN MENGHUKUMNYA!" Teriak Obito keras sembari bersimpuh tepat di hadapan Raja. Membuat semua orang kini menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Raja Indra menatap anak kesayangannya itu dengan datar.

"Apakah hukuman yang pantas untuk seorang pangeran bila membiarkan seorang gadis tak bersalah di hukum seperti itu?" Tanya Obito menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Hukuman sang Raja sampai ke telinga Sakura. Membuat gadis itu gelisah bukan main. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan gerbang paviliun Itachi- _sama_ dengan gelisah. Di temani oleh Konan tentu saja.

Pelayan kesayangannya itu tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan doa agar sang majikan selamat dari hukuman mengerikan tersebut.

"Seharusnya, Nona Sakura tidak perlu membelaku waktu itu. Lihat! Nona akan di hukum karena aku!" Kata Konan sembari menitikkan air mata sedih. Sakura tersenyum dan menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sudah kewajibanku melindungimu, Konan. Jangan sedih, kalaupun lenganku putus. Aku masih bisa hidup kok." Ujar Sakura berusaha menenangkan Konan yang menangis sesenggukkan.

Tibalah seorang pangeran yang cekikikan di atas kuda coklatnya, beserta beberapa pelayan istana yang berlarian menghentikan pangeran tersebut dengan nafas terengah. Pangeran itu, Obito langsung turun dari kuda ketika melihat Sakura yang menatapnya.

Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Oh sayangku! Apakah kau sedang menungguku?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Obito menaiki anak tangga hingga sampai ke hadapannya kemudian, kembali menatapnya intens.

"Apa kau membawa hukuman untukku?" Tanya Sakura pelan, menatap balik Obito. Pangeran itu malah tertawa keras dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku membujuk Yang Mulia dengan kata-kata seorang pria. Kau pasti akan takjub ketika aku melakukannya!" Kata Obito semangat. Membuat Sakura maupun Konan menghela nafas lega.

"Benarkah? Jadi, aku tidak akan di hukum?" Tanya Sakura memastikan. Obito menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Saking senangnya, Sakura memeluk lelaki itu erat dan mengatakan 'terimakasih' berulang-ulang. Kemudian, gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bingung Obito yang merona hebat.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Kata Obito sembari mengusir seluruh orang di sana, termasuk pelayan istana dan Konan.

"Apa yang berusaha kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura ketika semua orang telah pergi. Dia bingung dengan sikap Obito yang tiba-tiba diam, kakinya memainkan tanah di bawahnya serta menautkan kedua tangannya gelisah dan hal itu membuat Sakura curiga.

' _Apakah dia jatuh cinta padaku? Kau adalah gadis pertama yang melakukannya padaku? Apa itu yang akan dia katakan padaku?'_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati ketika melihat sikap Obito yang tampak gugup.

Lelaki itu segera menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Kau adalah gadis pertama yang melakukannya padaku, aku menyukainya." Kata Obito yang membuat Sakura langsung melongo.

"Hah?" Ternyata, pikirannya benar. Astaga! Pangeran ketiga ini benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya!

"Kalau begitu sering-seringlah datang ke sini. Maka, akan ku hajar wajahmu tanpa menahannya." Jawab Sakura sembari menatap Obito yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar, persis seperti seorag idiot.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku datang menemui sesering mungkin?" Histeris Obito membuat Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku tidak punya apapun untuk membalas kebaikanmu." Jawab Sakura sembari membungkukkan badannya kemudian, berjalan ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Obito sendiri.

Obito meloncat bak orang gila saking senangnya kemudian, menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dengan senyuman selebar yang dia bisa. Oh jatuh cinta ternyata sangat menyenangkan!

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai berfikir. "Kalau aku pergi ke pemandian dan melakukan hal yang sama(menahan nafas), mungkinkah aku akan kembali ke masa depan?"

Sasuke menatap danau di hadapannya dengan datar. Dia benci dengan semua orang istana, baginya istana adalah tempat untuk pergi bukan kembali. Tapi, dia harus merebut kekuasaan di tangan Madara dan menjadi seorang Raja yang akan terus di segani dan di hargai. Bukan di panggil anjing serigala.

Matanya menangkap kakaknya yang tengah berjalan berdua dengan sang istri, Izumi dengan amarah menggebu. Mereka berdua tampak bahagia dan hal itu membuat suasana hatinya tambah buruk. Tak ada yang tahu kalau Sasuke, menyukai kakak iparnya sendiri. Dia mempunyai dendam yang sangat besar kepada Itachi karena merenggut semua haknya.

Dia merenggut cintanya. Dia telah merenggut seluruh harta yang seharusya miliknya. Dia telah merenggut ibunya! Dia adalah perusak! Sasuke benci Itachi. Satu-satunya cara membalaskan dendamnya ini hanyalah menjadi Raja dan membuat Itachi sengsara.

Sasuke ingin menyegarkan pikirannya, jadi, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pemandian pangeran dan menyegarkan tubuh serta pikirannya.

"Aku ingin mandi di kolam luar, jadi, jangan biarkan seorangpun masuk atau kalian kehilangan nyawa." Ucap Sasuke sembari melepaskan kimono mandinya sehingga dia _topless_. Para pelayan juga tidak di biarkan melihat tubuhnya karena dia merasa risih.

Dia berendam di tengah kolam dan memejamkan matanya tatkala merasakan hawa panas yang membuat pikirannya yang ruwet menjadi rileks.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis bangkit dari kolam itu dan membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya dan terlihat kelabakan. Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan amarah sehingga, langsung mencekik leher sang gadis sampai gadis merah muda itu tak bisa bernafas dengan baik karena saking kencangnya cekikan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Apa kau mengintipku?!" Desis Sasuke sembari mengeratkan cekikan itu, Membuat Sakura tambah kesakitan.

"A-aku tidak berniat mengintip Anda Yang Mulia, Aku h-hanya..." Dia tidak mungkin berkata kalau dia berada dari masa depan dan berusaha untuk kembali kesana. Bisa-bisa dia di bunuh karena di sangka berbohong!

"Gadis sialan. Kau sangat tidak sopan, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menatap gadis di cekikannya ini tajam. Sakura berusaha melepaskan cekikan itu dan Sasuke ahirnya melepaskannya. Membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Sakura Haruno, adik dari Izumi Uchiha." Jawabnya sambil mengelus lehernya yang terasa mau patah karena lelaki itu.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar nama Izumi sang pujaan hati. Bisa gawat kalau gadis ini mengadu kepada kakaknya kalau Sasuke adalah pria kasar yang tidak punya sopan santun kepada wanita!

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa soal kejadian ini atau kau akan mati." Sakura bergidik ngeri kemudian, menganggukkan kepalanya faham. Sasuke yang _mood_ -nya tambah buruk memutuskan untuk pergi dari pemandan itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah mengelus lehernya yang terasa nyeri sendiri.

"Di itu iblis atau apa?" Gumam Sakura pada diri sendiri. Menatap punggung Sasuke yang polos dengan mata tajam seolah dari bola matanya bisa mengeluarkan laser sehingga lelaki yang dia asumsikan sebagai pangeran itu berlubang.

Kilauan sebuah benda membuatnya penasaran. Dia mendekat dan menemukan sebuah hiasan rambut zaman dahulu(tusuk konde) bergambar bunga sakura warna merah muda yang begitu indah dengan takjub. Apakah pangeran tadi adalah pemiliknya? Tapi, untuk apa dia membeli benda untuk perempuan ini?

Oh apakah ada seseorang yang dia sukai ya? Sakura tersenyum dan memasukkan hiasan rambut itu ke dalam lengan kimononya yang basah dan bergumam, "Aku akan mengembalikan benda ini padanya nanti."

Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Hari sudah beranjak petang saat dirinya berjalan kembali ke rumah. Dia membawa lentera untuk menerangi perjalanannya yang cukup jauh tersebut.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika dia melihat semua orang berdiri di pintu gerbang. Ada apa ini?

"Itu Nona Sakura!" Teriak Konan histeris kemudian langsung memeluknya. Sakura tahu semua orang ini mengkhawatirkannya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kemana saja kau ini!" Kata Izumi sembari menahan tangisnya ketika melihat sang adik yang sangat kumal dengan rambut basah, baju basah, dan lentera yang tengah Ia bawa.

"A-aku hanya mandi." Kata Sakura berbohong.

"Konan, bawa Sakura ke dalam dan bersihkan tubuhnya." Perintah Itachi tegas, membuat Konan menganggukkan kepalanya dan membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam paviliun.

Sakura menatap bulan purnama dari jendela kamarnya dengan bingung. Kenapa dia merasa kalau hidupnya terancam di sini?! Gadis itu gelisah, dia memutuskan untuk pergi dapur dan minum segelas air untuk meredakan pikirannya yang kalut ini. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok lelaki berambut panjang sedang melihat bulan purnama di taman tengah.

"Itachi- _sama_?" Tanya Sakura ragu. Lelaki itu menoleh dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Itachi menatap Sakura yang kini telah terduduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sang pangeran dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Kau punya masalah?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Itachi, bagaimana lelaki itu tahu kalau dia punya masalah? Apakah dia cenayang yang bisa membaca pikiran? Itu mengerikan.

"Ya. Sedikit masalah."

"Jangan khawatir, tidak akan ada yang berani menyakitimu selagi aku masih hidup."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Terimakasih, Itachi-sama."

Hening sesaat sebelum Itachi kembali mengajaknya bicara.

"Kemana kau tadi?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Itachi.

"Aku hanya mandi."

"Jangan bilang kau mengintip para pangeran lagi?"

"TIDAK!"

Sakura melotot, kalau Itachi tahu kalau dirinya ke pemandian para pengeran bisa gawat! Nyawanya terancam sekai di zaman ini, padahal waktu ini masih kolot dan Sakura merasa dirinya wanita lemah. Sialan.

"kau terlihat seperti tersangka hahaha."

Sakura melipat tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya marah setelah tawa Itachi yang membuatnya naik pitam.

"Apa kau marah?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf."

"..."

"Sakura, bicaralah sesuatu kau membuatku takut."

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami ke istana besok?"

"Benarkah?!"

Mata gadis itu memancarkan antusiasnisme yang tinggi. Membuat Itachi diam-diam menyeringai dalam hati. Dia berhasil meluluhkan amarah Sakura hanya dengan ajakan kecil.

"Tentu saja."

Itachi tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa takdir gadis itu akan berubah setelah dirinya membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam istana.

To be continued

A/N: Siapa yang kangen fict ini hayooo? Maaf buat telat update, baru pulang hehehe. Jangan lupa review kalau mau di lanjut, oke? Sankyu~


	5. Chapter 4

_Sakuracens proudly present_

 _Moonlight_

 _Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Romance, Angst, Drama_

 _PG-17_

 _Chapter_

 _XXX_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _Aku mencintaimu, bahkan, untuk seribu tahun yang akan datang._

 _XXX_

 **SRET!**

Jendela tandu itu di geser pelan oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda dengan senyuman yang begitu menawan. Dia menatap keadaan di luar melalui jendela kecil itu dengan senyuman yang tak luntur dari wajah ayunya. Wah! Dia baru pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki di istana pusat.

Dulu, waktu bertengkar dengan Obito, mereka berada di paviliun pangeran dan sekarang impiannya melihat istana pusat terlihat begitu nyata. Astaga! Benar-benar di luar ekspetasinya. Istana ini mewah dan juga sangat megah dari apa yang pernah dia bayangkan dan lihat di tivi.

Tandu yang di bawa oleh empat orang itu berhenti. Membuat Sakura harus menutup jendela tandu itu kembali karena mereka telah sampai. Tandu yang berada di atas pundak keempat pelayan itu di turunkan secara perlahan ke atas lantai instana yang merupakan batu alam. Kemudian, pintu tandu di buka dan Sakura dengan semangat keluar.

"Akhirnya!" Teriak Sakura antusias sembari merenggangkan badannya yang terasa kaku, membuat semua orang di sana melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Maklum saja, semua perempuan di sana di didik untuk menjadi pribadi yang lemah gemulai, tapi, melihat sikap Sakura yang aneh dan terkesan seperti laki-laki membuat semua orang menganggap Sakura menjadi seseorang yang hilang tata krama sebagai seorang gadis.

Tapi, mereka memakluminya karena berita telah menyebar kalau Sakura Haruno sang adik dari Izumi Uchiha yang merupakan istri dari pangeran kelima telah kehilangan ingatannya karena terbentur batu di pemandian umum.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang, Sakura- _chan_." Ujar Izumi mendekati sang adik yang tengah merenggangkan ototnya dengan senyum maklum yang terpatri di wajah pucatnya. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengapit lengan Izumi dengan senyum.

"Ayo, Ane-chan!" Kata Sakura dengan semangat membara, membuat Izumi terkekeh pelan dan mulai berjalan. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah yang lumayan cepat karena Sakura sudah tidak sabar melihat istana dari dalam itu.

"Kita harus pergi melihat Okaa-san dahulu, Izumi." Ujar Itachi sembari menempatkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Sakura. Izumi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus rambut panjang Sakura yang di sisi kanan-kirinya di kepang sedikit kemudian, di belakangkan dan di beri hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga matahari warna kuning cerah, senada dengan kimono kuning pastel yang tengah dia pakai.

"Kita akan pergi berkeliling kalau sudah mengunjungi ibu mertuaku, ya?" Tanya Izumi pelan yang di balas anggukkan lagi oleh Sakura. Mereka bertiga berjalan pelan di lorong istana dalam keheningan. Itachi melirik Sakura yang tengah mengamati sekeliling istana dengan mulut menganga dari sudut matanya.

Perlahan, senyum tipis terukir di bibir pria itu. Dia sangat menyukai sosok Sakura yang terkesan polos dan juga kekanakan. Itu adalah hal yang lucu menurutnya, karena sebagian besar perempuan selalu menutup diri dengan topeng kepalsuan yang membuat Itachi muak.

Tapi, karena insiden ' _terbentur'_ yang di alami oleh Sakura yang di sebut-sebut Izumi sebagai malapetaka malah di anggap Itachi sebagai berkah, karena dengan begitu dia bisa melihat sikap Sakura yang menggemaskan.

Mereka telah sampai pada sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong paviliun selir dan dengan langkah santai serta tegas, Itachi memasukinya. Sakura sedari tadi tidak berhenti bedecak kagum karena barang-bara antik yang mungkin, bisa dia curi dan jual karena semuanya pasti berharga jual tinggi di masa depan.

Namun, kalau semuanya di fikirkan kembali rasanya mustahil sekali. Bukan mustahil mencurinya melainkan membawanya. Dia saja tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali, bagaimana mungkin mau membawa barang-barang ini?

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela nafasnya. Yah, setidaknya dia harus memikirkan caranya kembali baru mengambil semua hal yang ada di sini. Kalau di ingat, dia berada di masa kejayaan Jepang. Jadi, kalau kaisar kehilangan satu-dua barang-barang ini tentu tidak masalah.

Kaisar bisa membeli seluruh dunia kalau mau. Kehilangan barang tak berguna seperti guci bukan masalah besar'kan?

Sakura bukanlah gadis yang memuja uang, tapi, dia butuh. Kalau saja dirinya kembali ke masa depan, tentu saja dia harus membayar hutang yang di tinggalkan oleh si brengsek Sasori. Maka, dia akan menggadaikan barang hasil curiannya di pasar antik dan memulai hidup baru yang lebih berkelas.

Hah, sepertinya dia harus menyingkirkan pikiran buruk itu jauh-jauh sekarang ini. Dia harus bersikap sopan agar terus di izinkan memasuki istana. Karena sebenarnya hidup dalam zaman ini tidak terlalu sulit dan buruk. Sebaliknya, hidup terasa lebih berwarna dan semakin baik di sini dan Sakura tahu bagaimana harus bersyukur kembali kepada Tuhan.

Kalaupun selamanya hidup di sini, Sakura akan senang. Karena pada dasarnya dia tidak perlu memikirkan lilitan hutang yang menumpuk yang bukan merupakan tanggungannya. Dia akan tenang hidup pada zaman ini karena nyatanya, dia di lahirkan menjadi seorang bangsawan.

"Selamat pagi, Okaa-chan." Sapa Itachi sembari mencium pipi ibunya singkat. Izumi membungkukkan badannya sopan, di ikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya.

Mikoto Uchiha, perempuan paruh baya yang tampak begitu cantik di usianya yang menjelang 50 tahun itu menatap Sakura dengan senyuman khas seorang Ibu yang menenangkan.

"Kaukah itu, Sakura?" Tanya wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Sakura mendongkakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan yang sangat lucu.

Hal itu membuat Mikoto terkekeh pelan, di ikuti tawa kecil Izumi dan senyum tipis Itachi. Ruangan yang biasanya dingin itu menghangat perlahan karena kehadiran si gadis ceri yang tanpa sadar telah membawa bibit kebahagiaan di dalam kerajaan yang menyeramkan ini.

"Kau sudah besar ternyata. Bagaimana kabarmu? Ku dengar kau kehilangan ingatan karena terbentur batu. Apakah itu benar?" Tanyanya masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang keibuan. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Iya. Saya kehilangan ingatan. Tapi, jangan khawatir, saya sehat-sehat saja." Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang ceria, hal tersebut membuat Mikoto menghembuskan nafasnya lega sekaligus alis yang berkerut bingung atas sikap Sakura yang tidak biasa ini.

Mikoto bingung seharusnya Sakura adalah gadis pendiam yang antisosial, kenapa jadi seceria dan sehangat ini? Sepertinya kehilangan ingatan lebih baik daripada harus terkurung dalam dirinya yang kelam seperti dulu, begitu menurut Mikoto dalam hati.

"YANG MULIA RAJA DATANG!" Seru seseorang dari luar ruangan, pintu itu di buka pelan oleh dayang-dayang istana. Sakura hanya bisa mamtung sembari membuka mulutnya kagum ketika melihat sosok Kaisar pada zaman kejayaan tepat berada di depannya.

Semua orang di ruangan tersebut membungkukkan badannya hormat. Terkecuali Sakura yang masih terkagum dengan apa yang tengah di lihatnya saat ini. Itachi menepuk pundak Sakura yang langsung membuat gadis itu tersadar. Kemudian, Sakura langsung membungkukkan badannya hormat sambil sesekali matanya mengintip dari bulu mata lentiknya itu.

Gadis itu terkagum, Kaisar sangatlah tampan di usianya yang tidak lagi muda. Bahkan, Sakura meragukan kalau ada uban di rambutnya. Terbukti dengan wajah tanpa kerutan yang luar biasa itu.

"Wah, ternyata ada tamu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Izumi?" Tanya Kaisar sembari menatap menantu kesayangannya itu dengan senyuman.

"Kabar saya baik, Yang Mulia." Jawab Izumi sambil tersenyum anggun. Kaisar menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Matanya menangkap sosok merah muda di samping Itachi dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Kau, Haruno Sakura'kan? Jadi, apa alasanmu memukul pangeran ketiga?" Tanya Kaisar dengan nada yang begitu rendah dan dingin. Sontak saja, suasana ruangan ini menjadi beku. Hal itu, membuat semua orang yang berada di sana berkeringat dingin. Apalagi, Sakura sang pelaku kejahatan.

Wajah Sakura menjadi pucat perlahan-lahan, bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dia tidak pernah merasa setegang ini dalam hidupnya. Oh, ini adalah kiamat!

"Saya pantas mati, Yang Mulia!" Teriak Sakura keras sembari bersujud di atas lantai. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain kecuali, gaya pengampunan ini. Sial.

"Kau takut padaku?" Tanya Kaisar ketika melihat gadis tersebut masih bersujud di lantai. Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap sang Kaisar, namun, posisi tubuhnya masih bersujud.

"Tidak, saya tidak takut. Yang Mulia adalah seorang kaisar yang bijaksana." Jawab Sakura sembari menatap Kaisar dengan bola matanya yang sebening air dan seindah pohon tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menyebutku sebagai kaisar bijaksana padahal kau sendiri tumbuh di luar istanaku." Sanggah Kaisar, menatap mata Sakura dalam. Gadis itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tengah berfikir dengan keras pelajaran sejarah yang pernah dia dapatkan di sekolah menengah pertama dahulu.

Jentikan jari itu membuat semua orang tersentak. Sakura tersenyum lebar kepada Kaisar.

"Yang Mulia, walaupun saya tidak tumbuh di luar istana. Bukan berarti, saya buta dan tuli akan ilmu pengetahuan. Menurut beberapa orang, Yang Mulia telah menyatukan wilayah _Nippon_ dalam satu kekuasaan. Orang-orang mengatakan kalau zamannya yang mulia ini adalah kejayaan dari negeri ini." Ujar Sakura dengan lantang, Kaisar tersenyum. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Kau sangat pintar. Maka, berikan dia karpet Persia sebagai hadiahnya." Ujar Yang Mulia dengan senyuman.

"Wah, hadiah itu sangatlah berharga. Terimakasih atas kerendahan hati anda, Yang Mulia." Kata Mikoto sembari membungkukkan badannya lebih dalam lagi di ikuti orang-orang yang lainnya.

"Sakura, berterimakasihlah kepada Yang Mulia." Bisik Itachi tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura langsung terperanjat dan kembali bersujud di ikuti suara teriakannya yang lantang.

"TERIMAKASIH ATAS RAHMAT ANDA, YANG MULIA!"

Dan gelak tawa yang lepas dari Kaisar terdengar dari luar ruangan.

Sakura menatap sekeliling istana dengan wajah yang kagum. Ini benar-benar kelewat ekspetasi! Indah, mewah, dan megah adalah kata yang dapat menggambarkan istana beserta seisinya. Dia melihat sekeliling sampai-sampai tidak melihat bahwa ada orang di depannya.

 **JEDUG!**

Dahinya membentur dada seorang laki-laki, menurutnya. Sakura mendongkakkan wajahnya dan langsung berpura-pura memegangi dahinya yang baik-baik saja sebagai bagian dari akting.

"Aaahhh..." Teriak Sakura pura-pura sambil memegangi dahinya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau yang menabrakku. Kenapa kau yang berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan suara yang dingin. Sakura menatap laki-laki itu dengan nyalang.

"Bisakah kau bertindak lebih sopan terhadap seorang perempuan, tuan **Uchiha**?" Tanya Sakura sembari memberi penekanan yang serius pada kata Uchiha.

Pemuda dengan rambut mencuat di depannya mendengus, "Kau lebih rendah dariku. Aku bangsawan sedang kau hanya seorang anak cendekiawan."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak terima kalau harga dirinya di injak-injak seperti sampah bak yang di lakukan pria sombong di hadapannya ini.

"Kau!" Tunjuk Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik tepat di depan hidung sang pangeran. Membuat beberapa orang pelayan di sana menahan nafas, gadis berambut merah muda ini akan menemui ajalnya kalau berani bertindak seperti itu pada anjing serigala seperti pangeran Sasuke.

"Kau itu orang paling sombong paling tidak sopan, paling sok, paling jelek dan yang paling penting kau itu orang yang berhati beku!" Teriak Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya ini dengan tatapan tajam berharap kalau gadis ini sedikit gentar dan takut. Namun, tidak berlaku bagi seorang Sakura yang tengah mendidih karena amarah. Bisa saja dia mengamuk dan merusak seluruh fasilitas istana. Tapi, gadis itu masih tahu caranya mengendalikan emosi.

"Aku tidak takut padamu! Aku akan melawanmu kalaupun nyawa yang jadi taruhannya. Ingat ini bokong ayam sialan. Aku Haruno Sakura akan melawanmu! Akan terus begitu sampai kau mengakui bahwa kau jatuh cinta padaku! Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!"

To be continued

A/N: Maaf telat update (T.T) soalnya kami udah kelas 12 dan pemadatannya itu bikin waktu terista banyak. Walaupun sabtu-minggi itu libur tetep aja banyak tugasnya. Tapi, kami usahakan semua fict bakal terus up mingguan. Kalau mau di lanjut review, ne?


End file.
